What about Rikku
by Okiro Zangetsu
Summary: Yuna and Tidus are married. something's going on between Baralai and Paine. but what about Rikku....after reading plz review and tell me what you think...!
1. The wedding

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Tidus took Yuna in his arms and kissed her deeply. Wakka whistled, and everybody clapped. Tidus and Yuna were finally together. And now they were married. After the ceremony Rikku hugged Yuna. "Congratulations," she whispered in Yuna's ear. "Thanks" she answered almost crying. She was so happy. It was time for party. Kimahri went over to Tidus and Yuna. "Kimahri's happy for Yuna and Tidus!" he said. "Thanks buddy," Tidus said and smiled. Tidus and Yuna danced the first dance. Rikku smiled. Her cousin was so happy. ´She deserve it. She really does!´ Rikku thought. Rikku looked for Lulu and Wakka. They were busy stop Vidina crying. ´Poor them… they deserve to dance…´Rikku went over to them.

"Let me take little Vidina. Go have fun!" She said to them. "Sure?" Wakka asked. "Of curse. Now, go, go, go…" she said and took Vidina. Wakka and Lulu looked grateful. Then they walked to the dance flour. "What's wrong with you? Don't you like weddings? One day it will be you…" Rikku said and looked dreamy on the baby. Vidina stopped crying. "That's good. Yeah. You're a beautiful little baby aren't you?" she said and hold the baby up.

"Do you except him to answer eh?" Rikku turned around, and she almost lost the baby. "Gippal! Don't sneak up to me!" she yelled. Gippal just laughed. "Sorry Cid's girl. It's just so fun y'know… heh…" He messed up her hair. "I have a name. Do you ever learn it?" Rikku said and pushed him away. "Nah… don't think so…" Vidina started to cry again. "Look what you done!" she yelled at him… "C'mon Vidina. Stop crying," she said nicely to the baby. "Here let me…" Gippal took Vidina from Rikku. "Hey what do you think your do…" She didn't said anymore. Vidina had stopped crying and now he smiled to Gippal. "See. It wasn't that hard." Gippal laughed, and gave Rikku, Vidina again. As Gippal walked away, Vidina started to cry again. "Damn Gippal!" she whispered. It took her at least 10 minutes to get Vidina stop crying. Then Wakka and Lulu came back.

"Thanks for watching him," Lulu said. "No big deal," Rikku lied. She walked over to Paine. "What?" Paine asked. "Nothing. Just wanna to talk…" Rikku said. But then she remembered that Paine wasn't the talkative type. "Hm… maybe I should go again…" she said. "Yes. Maybe you should do that!" Pine said. Then she smiled a little. But not to Rikku. It was to Baralai. "I just go now!" Rikku said smiling. Baralai came over to Paine at the same time Rikku left. She went to get a drink. Buddy came over to her. "Hey Buddy. What's up with Brother?" Rikku asked looking at her big brother who was crying fake tears. "Arh… You know. He just mourn for his lost love…" Rikku heard Brothers sad voice: "E fyc cu lmuca... cra ymsucd mujat sa... yht drah dryd zang lysa!" (I was so close... she almost loved me... and then that jerk came) Now he clench hiss fist.

"I have an idea!" she said and smiled. She took a glass and put some vine in. then she took something from her pocket and put it in too. "What's that?" Buddy asked. "It's harmless, but fun. Just wait and see!" she said still smiling. "Here Brother. You look like you really need it!" She said to Brother. He just looked at the glass and then on Rikku. He took the glass and drank it all at once. "Hm… that tasted good…" Suddenly he became all blue in his head. Really blue.

"Rikku! What have you done?" He screamed so everybody heard it. "Time to leave!" Rikku giggled. She ran, but Brother was straight behind her. She ran over to the table with drinks and hided under the table. "I'm not here!" She said giggling to Nooj, who stood and looked confused on Rikku. "Where is she!" Brother yelled. He didn't seem to notice that everybody ells laughed at him. The blue colour had turned to be green. Light green. "Don't know. Why don't you look over there?" Nooj said and pointed on some trees. "I will!" Brother screamed and went to the trees. "Thanks," Rikku said smiling. "No problem. Just tell me what you did to him," Nooj said trying not to laugh. "It's no big deal. His face will just have som fun colours in… a few hours… he just needed a laugh, but I think we're the one who laugh." Rikku said and pointed on everybody except Brother, "well I better go and find a new place to hide!"

She left the table. "There you are! Come here so I can Kill you!" "Ow poopie!" Rikku said. Brother had found her. "Yuna! Help!" she hided behind Yuna. "Hi Brother," Yuna said almost laughing. "Step beside. Look what she done to me!" Brother screamed. "I think it look nice. Really nice. So don't be angry. Just try to laugh at it yourself," Yuna said. His face was now black. "You… you really think it look nice? Then I do too!" Brother smiled now. He left and he laughed. Laughed very loud, so everybody looked at him. They thought he was stupid, but that's what he is, so it's no big deal. Rikku saw Paine and Baralai on the dance flour. ´Hm… I never thought I should see her dance. And she looks happy…´ Rikku was all gone in her thoughts.

"What'cha thinking?" one more time Gippal had sneaked up to her. "Meanie! You scared me!" she said and punched him. He laughed. "Syo E ryja drec tyhla?" (May I have this dance) Rikku was surprised that he asked her. She smiled very nicely. "Cina." (Sure) They went to the dance flour. She took his hand and put the other hand on his shoulder. In the corner of her eye she saw Brother. He looked pissed. Very pissed. "Oh my god!" Rikku whispered. "What?" Gippal whispered back. Brother was hold back of Buddy and Shinra. It seemed like they were trying to make him relax, but it didn't work. His face where red, and it didn't seemed like he wanted to laugh anymore. She only had to say one word: "Brother!" then Gippal understood. He looked at Brother. "Maybe it's best if I'll go now," he said, "it's Yuna and Tidus' wedding. We don't want him to make a scene." Gippal left her alone on the dance flour. Now she was pissed. She went to Brother. "I need to talk with you! Now! Alone!" She said pissed.

She took him away from the party. Then she yelled: "What's the matter with you? Why can't you just accept Gippal as my friend?" Brother was pissed too and he yelled back: "E tuh'd mega res! Yht E fyhd oui du gaab yfyo vnus res!" (I don't like him! And I want you to keep away from him) That make Rikku even more pissed. "Why don't you like him? And why should I listen to you?" It was hard to be angry, when Brothers face, hat a funny yellow colour. "Oin'na so meddma cecdan! Oui cruimt tu fryd E dumt oui du!" (Yur're my little sister! You should do what I told you to) Brother screamed. "You didn't answer the other question! Why don't you like him?" Rikku felt tears in her eyes. But she wouldn't cry now. She had to be strong. "Dryd'c huh uv ouin picehacc!" (That's non of your business) Rikku wanted to yell back, but she didn't get a chance.

"Crid ib!" (Shut up) Rikku and Brother both was shocked. Cid had arrived. He looked just as much pissed as them. "What are you to fighting about?" He asked. His eyes were dark. "Nothing!" both Rikku and Brother said. They didn't want to tell him. "Good," Cid said, "now, go back to the party. No more fighting! Are we clear?" "Crystal!" Rikku said and went back to the party. Brother didn't follow her. He stayed back and she could here Cid and Brother whisper to each other. But she didn't care. Tonight was about having fun.

"Rikku! Where were you?" Yuna yelled at Rikku. Rikku smiled. "Doesn't matter… I'm here now!" "You're right. Have to go find Tidus… see ya…" Yuna ran of. Rikku laughed.

"A fight?" Rikku turned around. Behind her stood Paine. "What?" Paine replied: "A fight? Whit Brother?" "Oh… no, no, no… that was nothing…" Rikku tried to smile. "Okaaaay!" It didn't sounded liked Paine believed Rikku. Rikku left.

She noticed an Al-Bhed guy she'd never seen before. ´He's cute…´Rikku thought. He looked at her, and she looked back. She looked down, but when she looked up again, he was gone. ´Where did he go?´ she couldn't see him. She went to get a drink. And then suddenly the cute guy stood behind her. "Hi!" he said. She smiled and said hi too. They both looked at each other. "Wanna dance?" Rikku was chocked by his question. Then she nodded. "Sure!" "So what is your name?" Rikku asked. "Cryck," he said smiling. "Well hello Cryck. My name is…" "Rikku!" he said before she did, "the Al-Bhed princess. Who doesn't know you?" Rikku blushed and looked down. "Please," she said, "just call me Rikku." "I will… Rikku." He smiled again.

"Who's that? Know him?" Yuna pointed on the guy Rikku danced with. Paine shacked her head. "Never seen him before. But he's an Al-Bhed. Cid or Gippal might know him." Paine answered. "Right! They are cute, don't you think so?" Yuna looke at the couple. "What do I know?" Paine had nothing to say about them. "Look Yuna. I have to go now. Baralai is looking for me." Paine waved to Yuna and left. ´I think they look cute…´Yuna smiled for herself. "What ya looking at?" Tidus asked her softly. "Rikku and that other guy. They really look cute." Yuna said and kissed Tidus. He kissed her back. He looked at Rikku. She was like a little sister for him. Yuna knew that, and she was happy, that they liked each other.

´He's a good dancer… well not as good as Gippal… oh no! what am I thinking?´ Rikku shacked her head and giggled. "What?" Cryck asked. "Nothing," Rikku answered and smiled. The song ended. "Thanks for the dance, my lady," Cryck bowed deeply and Rikku blushed again. He was gone before she could answer. A new song began. Rikku had no one to dance with, so she left the dance flour.

"Hiya Tidus. Where is Yuna?" Rikku found Tidus standing alone. "She's on the dance flour. With Cid." He pointed on them. Rikku giggled. They looked really funny. "Who's that?" Tidus pointed on Nooj and Leblanc, who were dancing too. "The man is Nooj. Meyvyn of TheYouth League. And Le Blanc is… well she's just Leblanc." Rikku said smiling. "Right," Tidus said. It didn't sound like he understood. "Wanna dance?" Tidus asked. "Why not?" Tidus and Rikku walked out to dance. They talked about the old days, where they both had been a guardian for Yuna. It was kind a fun to talk about old memories.

"So… who was the guy you danced with?" Tidus suddenly asked. "I don't exactly know him… he's just a guy… nothing special." Rikku answered. The song ended and they want back to Yuna. "Now he's all yours." Rikku smiled and turned around from the happy couple. Baralai and Paine looked happy too. Rikku had never seen Paine smile as she smiled to him. 'Funny couple' Rikku thought. "Hey big blue guy!" she yelled at Kimahri. "Kimahri don't like that name," he answered and Rikku laughed. "I know! That's why I keep calling you that." "Kimahri don't understand!" He said. "Nah… No one understand that little tossy girl!" some one said. Rikku turned around to face Wakka. "Hey! I'm not that bad!" she said smiling. "So… how are you doing?" Wakka asked Kimahri. "Kimahri's fine. The Ronso's is doing just fine!" "Well. That's good…" Wakka said and nodded. "I just came to remind you about your speech." Wakka said to Rikku. "Now?" she asked, and Wakka nodded again.

Rikku went to the middle of the party. She was in her songstress dress sphere cause then she got a microphone. "Will everybody please listen?" She said and everybody was silent. "Yunie, you know you mean everything to me. And so do you Tidus. It's fantastic to be here today, and no one deserve this more than you guys. I love you both! But what is a wedding if Yuna not sing? You all know how a great singer she is. Come on Yuna sing for us!" Rikku smiled to Yuna.

"No, no… No singing… Don't do this to me!" Yuna said and tried to hide behind Tidus who was laughing. "Yunie! Don't be such a coward! Don't you all wanna hear Yunie sing?" she asked and everybody yelled "YES!" Tidus pushed Yuna to the middle where Rikku stood. "Okay! I'll sing. But not alone. Together with you and Paine." Everybody heard a big NO, and that came from Paine. "I'm not…" she began, but Baralai pushed her. "Minus 50 respect points to all…" she whispered. Yuna and Paine changed to theirs songstress dress spheres too. "Alright. This a song we made ourself. And you're the first hearing it, so be a good listener." Yuna yelled in her microphone.

She started to sing, and then Rikku took over. And at last Paine. Then they all sang at the same time. It was a really good song. And it actually looked like Paine enjoyed herself. Everybody clapped when they were finish. "Thanks guys!" Rikku screamed. She was as always hyper. "Now, its time for eating. So if you guys will follow me please, I'll lead you to the food." Yuna said smiling. There was three big tables, and then Gippal absolutely had to sit beside Rikku. She really didn't understood him, but she saw Yuna whisper something in Tidus' ear that maked him giggle.

Paine sat beside Baralai, and it seemed like she was happy for that. Something was defiantly going on between them. And they were a cute couple. "So… what are you going to do now?" she faced Gippal. What did he just ask her? She didn't hear it. "Huh?" she said. "I mean now where there is no more Gullwings… what are you then going to do?" That was a question Rikku hadn't thought on. "Uh.. I dunno… Why?" she asked. "Just asking…" he smiled and Rikku blushed. 'Damn it! Why do I always have to blush, when he's smiling to me?' Rikku thought. She looked around. 'Not again!' Brother looked pissed again. He looked at Rikku and then on Gippal. ¨We have talked about this. Why can't he just leave it?'

"Something wrong?" Gippal asked, and Rikku nodded. "Yeah… But it's okay I think…" Gippal saw Brother. "I see!" he said, and would move, but Rikku stopped him. "Hey! I don't wan't you to go…" 'Oh my god! Did I just say that?' "And Brother?" Gippal asked. "Screw him!" Rikku smiled and Gippal laughed. "Always good for a laugh, Cid's little girl." "I have a name y'know! Rikku! Not Cid's little girl!" She said to him. "Fine princess." he just said. "And defiantly not princess!" Rikku mumbled. He giggled. Then there came waiters with food. "Finally! I'm starving!" Rikku said and began to eat. All over the tables people were having fun. Brother had too. He talked with Cid. Properly about some Machina.

After eating Rikku found Paine so she could ask her the same question as Gippal had asked. "Paine. Can I ask you a thing?" Rikku asked nicely. "Sure!" Paine said. "Well… what are you going to do now where there is no more Gullwings?" "Paine was quiet for a moment. "I'm going to live in Bevelle. To help Baralai with some stuff you know." She said. Rikku nodded. 'I bet she's going to live WITH him. In his place.' Rikku thought and smiled. "What's that fun?" Paine asked. "Nothing." Rikku said quickly.

"So. What are you going to do?" Paine asked. "I dunno. I think I will help rebuilding Home. You know. The Al Bheds Home. It was destroyed, but now we're trying to rebuilt it" Rikku said.

After a few hours the party stopped. It was dawn and mostly were going home. "I'm sooo tired!" Rikku said and she did look so. She hugged Yuna. "I wish you all the best!" she whispered in her cousins ear. "Thanks," Yuna said, she also looked tired. Then Rikku hugged Tidus. "Now, you better be sweet to her. Or I come kick your ass!" She said to him in a teasing voice. He laughed. "Saying it like that, I will be sweet." He said and Yuna and Rikku laughed.

Rikku, Paine, Yuna, Tidus, Baralai, Gippal, Buddy, Brother and Shinra were the only ones left. Brother hugged Yuna too. But not Tidus. He glared evil, very evil on him. "Don't be frightened for him. He just think you took Yuna from him," Rikku whispered to Tidus. "But he's her cousin!" Tidus said confused. "Yeah… But he always had a crush on Yuna." Rikku giggled. "It's time to leave," Baralai said. He and Paine went of. "I bet their going the same place. Together!" Rikku said hyper. "I thought you were really tired! Now you're really hyper," Gippal said and giggled. Rikku stuck out her tongue of him. Yuna and Tidus didn't have to leave cause they were living on Besaid. And that was here.

"Hey Gip. You can get a ride from us." Rikku said to Gippal. "No way! Dryd zang yna hud kuehk du kad y neta vnus ic! Dryd'c so yencreb! Seha!" (That jerk are not going to get a ride from us! That's my airship! Mine) Brother screamed. Yuna and Tidus were the only one who didn't understand. "Maybe I should just go or something…" Gippal started. "No! You're coming with us! If you like it or not we're going to Djose!" she said to Brother, who was red in his face of anger. Rikku took Gippals arm and took him with into the airship.

Buddy, Brother and Shinra followed. After they left Tidus looked on Yuna. "Tell me… what's wrong with that guy Brother? It doesn't seem like he likes me, but what have uh.. Him the other guy done?" Yuna giggled. "He's kind a weird, I know, but he can be okay. And he's just trying to protect Rikku from Gippal, the Machine Faction leader. I don't know why. Gippal is a nice guy." Yuna said still giggle. They went to their tent and fell asleep.


	2. Love in Bevelle

In Bevelle.

"Hey sleepyhead… It's time to wake up," Baralai whispered in Paine's ear. Paine growled. Se just wanted to sleep. Baralai and Paine had spent the nigh together in Baralais bed, without doing anything ells than sleep. "Just five more minutes…" Paine said. "I think you got drunk yesterday. Cause if not you would already be awake," Baralai said and went to his bathroom. When he was done, Paine was still asleep.

"Get up!" He said and pushed her nicely. "I'm already awake!" she said and went now she went to the bathroom. Baralai giggled. Paine was absolutely a special girl. They had been together for some weeks now, but Paine didn't want everybody to know. If it wasn't because he had a meeting, he would have stayed in bed with Paine. He didn't even remember who he had a meeting with. "I have to go now, cause I have a meeting. I'll be back soon," he said to a closed door. "Fine," he heard Paine said from the bathroom. He went to his office, and just as he sat on his chair, it knocked on the door.

"Enter!" He yelled. Nooj and Gippal came in. "Hey! Wassup? You look tired, did you stay up late?" Gippal asked with a teasing voice. Nooj didn't say anything. He just sat on another chair. Gippal sat too. "I'm fine. But would you mind tell me why we should have this meeting?" Baralai asked. Why hadn't he remembered it was a meeting with them? And what was it about? Nooj answered: "You memory sucks!" "Excuse me?" Baralai said. He didn't like anyone to say that. "I must say I'm hurt. Really hurt, cause you don't remember!" Gippal said laughing and with sarcasm in his voice. "What?" Baralai said completely out of his mind. "This was all your idea. And you don't even remember," Nooj actually smiled, but only a little. "Yeah. It was your idea to meet and have some guys talk." Gippal said and suddenly Baralai remember.

"Oh… that was today?" Gippal and Nooj both nodded. Baralai didn't now what to say. "We can come back another day if you want that?" Gippal said. Nooj already stood and he was ready to open the door. "No. No it's fine now," Baralai said and smiled, but Nooj already had opened the door. And he looked at someone. Gippal looked on the same. "Uh… something wrong?" Baralai said, but then he saw the same.

"What?" The person said. It was Paine. Gippal looked on Paine and then on Baralai. And then he began to laugh. Nooj just glared. "It's not what you think…" Baralai began, but he knew they didn't believe him. "Can I talk to you? Alone!" Paine said and walked away. Baralai followed her. "Why didn't you say you had a meeting with them?" Baralai sighed, "I'm sorry Pan pan. I didn't remembered it was with them. And I don't think we can deny what's going on between us." he said. Paine knew that was truth. "Damn!" she whispered.

"Hey lovebirds? Do you come back soon?" Gippal yelled. Not a good thing, cause some of the priests who were working in Bevelle stopped and looked at Baralai and Paine. "Wuups!" They heard Gippal said. "He's gonna get hurt!" Paine said and started walking toward Gippal. "Hey Dr. P. Don't hurt me! I'm your friend right?" Gippal said and tried stop laughing. "I'm not sure about that!" Paine said ready to kick his ass. "Let's go into my office. I don't want every one to hear this!" Baralai said a little embarrassed. They all walked into the office and Nooj closed the door. "So… how long have you bin together?" No one answered.

"Hello! Anybody home? I asked you a question." Gippal said, but they still didn't seem to answer. Then Baralai sighed. "For some weeks." "And you didn't tell us because.?" Nooj asked. Paine answered: "We wanted some privacy. And we wouldn't get that if every one knew. Especially not if Rikku knew!" Paine was right. Even if they told Rikku it as a secret, all Spira would know in no time. "I understand that," Nooj said."Yeah… but I still don't understand why you didn't tell us," Gippal said. "Well, now you know. Be happy about that! And I swear if you tell anyone you're so much gonna get hurt!" Paine said, and Gippal giggled.

"I understand, I understand…" he said. "So… Maybe we should come again another day… heh…" Gippal said and Nooj nodded. He and Nooj quickly left the room, before Paine and Baralai could say anything. "They look cute together don't ya think?" Gippal asked. Nooj were silence for a moment. Then he said: "I guess so." "Just like you and Le Blanc!" Gippal said sarcastic to himself. Or so he thought, cause Nooj stopped and looked angry on Gippal. "What did you just say!" "Uh… They look cute together?" Nooj shocked his head. "No! After that!" ´Damn!´Gippal thought. "Nothing…" he said carefully. "You said: Just like you and Le blanc! WHAT THE HECK ARE THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" "That you look cute together.?" Gippal said very carefully. Nooj were pissed. That was easily to see. "I better go… heh… see you around!" Gippal said and quickly ran to his airship, so he could fly to Djose. "Puh… That was close…" Gippal said to himself. The airship started an flew to Djose.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I know this chapter is shorter than the other... but I'll make it good again another time... lol. 


	3. The news

I know.. It have bin a while since I last updated, and I'm sorry for that.. I know this chapter is very short, but my computer have bin infected by a virus, so all i wrote for this story have bin deleted. Plz r&r

* * *

A week after the wedding 

"Rikku! Report to the bridge." Rikku sighed. Brother always woke her up early, when she just wanted to sleep long. She got clothed and went to the bridge. "What is it?" she asked sleepily. "Someone wanna talk to you on the commsphere," Buddy answered. When Rikku saw who the person was, she completely forgot to be tired.

"Gippal! How are you?" Rikku asked and looked at the screen. In the back Brother whispered something bad about Gippal.

"Just a sec," Rikku said to Gippal and turned around, "everybody get out," she said.

"What? I'm the leader and you shall not tell me what to do!" Brother hissed. "I said get out!" Rikku answered, and Shinra and Buddy walked out with Brother. "

That was better, now where were we?" she asked.

"You asked me how I were, and I'm just fine. Well the reason why I'm calling is that Baralai have invited us to come to Bevelle," Gippal said.

"Us?"

"You know, Yuna, Tidus, Paine, you and me," Gippal said with a smile.

"Oh… when?" Rikku asked already looking forward to go to Bevelle.

"Tomorrow at 6 p.m. are you coming?"

"Of cause I am! What did you think?"

They kept talking for a while. They talked about machines, Bikanel, everything.

"Have you heard the news?" Gippal asked

"Which news?" Rikku asked curious.

"The news about Paine and.."

"What about Paine?" Rikku asked before Gippal finished his sentence. "Is she okay?"

"Relax Cid's girl, she is just fine," Gippal said calm.

"Argh! My name is Rikku. Use it! So tell me the news," Rikku said more curious.

"Ahh.. I don't know.." Gippal said slowly.

"You big meanie! Tell me now! Rikku yelled at him.

Gippal laughed an said: "Fine, I tell it. Paine have bin in Bevelle since the wedding. With Baralai."

"I knew!" Rikku screamed happily. "I knew she liked him, oh I'm so gonna tell Yuna!"

"I don't think Paine would like that. Maybe she wanna say it herself," Gippal said regretting that he had told Rikku. She always told a secret, she wasn't allowed to say, to others.

"So? You told me, and I think she'll get angry at you for telling me. Haha!" Rikku laughed.

'Damn it' Gippal thought, 'she's right'

"Well see ya tomorrow in Bevelle," Rikku said and turned the commsphere off.

"Yeah… see ya," Gippal said to the black screen.

* * *

I'll try to update as soon as possible, and once more thanks for the reviews 


	4. Date?

what can I say.. I'm not happy with this chapter.. but it is better than nothing.. I'll try to update soon.. but I can't promise anything.. lot of homework y'know..

* * *

After Rikku talked with Gippal, she immediately called Yuna. 

"Hiya Yunie. Are you going to Bevelle tomorrow?" Rikku asked exited

"Heey Rikku, yes Tidus and I are coming. You?" Yuna smiled at her hyper cousin

"Of course! Won't miss that. So.. Have you heard about Paine and Baralai?" Rikku asked without waiting for an answer, "Paine have bin in Bevelle since the wedding. Don't you think Paine and Baralai look cute together?"

"Rikku slow down. What were you saying? Are they together like.. You know.. A couple?"

"I think so.." Rikku answered smiling, "anyways do you need a ride to Bevelle tomorrow? I can get Brother to pick you guys up."

"Yeah that would be great, see you tomorrow then."

When Rikku was done talking to Yuna, she yelled: "Brother! Get up here!" It didn't took a minute before Brother stood in front of Rikku. "I need you to take me to Bevelle tomorrow. Oh.. And we're going to pick up Yuna and Tidus.. They're going to Bevelle too," Rikku said, and when Brother heard Yunas name, he forgot to yell at Rikku for telling him what to do.

An hour later

Rikku was sitting on her bed in the cabim, when she heard Shinra calling her name.

"What now?" Rikku asked when she entered the bridge

"A guy named Cryck want to speak with you, shall we leave again?" Buddy asked

"Yeah that would be nice," Rikku said. She couldn't remember who Cryck was. She want to the commsphere

"Aah Rikku. Remember me? I'm Cryck from the wedding. We danced together," Cryck said with a charming smile.

Then Rikku remembered him and she didn't know why, but she blushed, "of course I remember you.. But how do you know I were on the Celcius, and why did you want to speak with me?"

"I asked some people where you were, and the reason I'm calling is that I wanna ask you out," Cryck answered

"You wanna what?" Rikku asked blushing a lot

"I wanna learn you better to know. You seemed like a very nice person at the wedding, so what do you say?"

Rikku didn't know what to say. Cryck seemed nice, and he was good looking, but… a lot of people were like that. "You mean on a date?" she asked and Cryck nodded. "Well… okay," Rikku smiled. It couldn't be that bad to go on a date with Cryck could it? And it was only one date.

"Great. What about tomorrow night?" Cryck was being charming again

"I can't, I'm going to Bevelle with some of my friends," Rikku answered

"Oh.. Is it just for friends or can you bring a date?" Cryck asked

"Just for friends I think.." Rikku didn't knew if it was her imagination or if Cryck really looked a bit mad.

"Fine, see you another day," he said in a angry tone and with that he turned the commsphere of.

'Weird.. Why did he get mad?' Rikku thought.

"Rikku! Who was that?" Brother asked as he entered the bridge.

"Cryck, I met him at Yunas wedding. No big deal," Rikku answered and left the bridge.


	5. To Bevelle

_Okay then.. another chapter.. and it's short.. Sorry for the long wait, but I have been busy with homework and stuff... Anyways.. This will be the last chapter to this story.. I think.. Cause I have really no ide where this is going... so.. enjoy-.. xD_**

* * *

**

"Yunie!" Rikku yelled and hugged Yuna. "Well, it's nice to see you too," Yuna langhed.

"Hey! What abort me?" Tidus asked, and trind to look sad.

"Aaaw.. Do you think I would forget you?" Rikku hugged Tidus too.

"Enough" let's get moving!" Brother yelled from the airship.

He was harpy to see Yuna again, but it made him so sad that she was With.. HIM! That little stupid Zanarkand boy!

* * *

"ooh.. It's gonna be so much fun!" Rikku said exited. 

"I bet it will," Yuna smiled.

"Err.. Yeah," was all Tidus could say. He didn't actually know Rikku and Yunas friends that well. He had talked to that Gippal guy a couple of times, and he seemed fine enough.

"Are we there soon?" Rikku interrupted his thoughts. "Soon," replied Brother, but that wasn't answer enough for Rikku. "How soon?" she asked.

"I sad soon," Brother said a bit annoyed. He got easily annoyed. "And I asked, how soon?" Rikku sweetly, ignoring the annoyed voice her brother used.

"Err.. guys.. Aren't you going to land Brother? Cause we're here…" Yuna said, before Brother could say anything.

"oooh! We're here! This is so cool," Rikku giggled.

Brother mumbled something on Al Bhed, but Rikku didn't seem to notice.

"Aren't you excited?" Rikku asked Tidus. She had seen, that he had been a lot more quiet than usually.

"Of course I am.. It's just.. What if they don't like me, when they get to know me?" he asked a bit nervous.

"Oh honey.. don't think about that… of course they will like you. Who wouldn't?" Yuna smiled and kissed her husband on the lips.

"Yuna's right, and if they don't like you… then it's just bad for them!" Rikku said and convinced Tidus. After all, he still had Yuna and Rikku who liked him.

"Now, let's go in!" Rikku smiled and danced a little.

Tidus and Yuna sent each other a look. "What is she on?" Tidus whispered.

Yuna smiled and whispered back: "Gippal!"

Tidus didn't react at first, but then he looked choked. "What?! You mean she like him?"

Yuna sighed, "maybe.. I don't know actually.. She wont admit it…"

"Hey you two! What is so interesting that you don't want to share with me?" Rikku yelled being nosy.

"I don't think you really wanna know," Tidus said slowly and blinked. He was grinning.

"Hmm.. say it like that.. I don't think I wanna know either!" Rikku said, and tried to make a disgusted face.

* * *

"Hiya guys!" Rikku yelled loudly, and waved to Gippal , Paine, Baralai, Nooj and Le Blanc. 

"Finally.. Thought you wouldn't' come," Paine said and smiled. "Whoa! Are you smiling?" Rikku said like it was the biggest news ever!

Paine just rolled her eyes. "Heey," Yuna smiled. Tidus didn't say anything so elbowed him in his stomach. "Err.. hey," he said. "Hey pal," Gippal replied and smiled.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I say, let's get inside," Baralai said.

"I agree," Nooj answered. Le Blanc was hanging all over him. "She's really annoying. Keep away from her!" Gippal warned Tidus, and he laughed. "I'll keep that in mind!"

"Come on, love," Le Blanc said snobby and dragged Nooj inside, the others following.

* * *

_Well.. that's it.. plz review.. _


End file.
